Be My First
by darkgirl3
Summary: Mason and Jenna sneak out going to the Lockwood Cellar to hang out. She just has one request before they have to go back home the next morning.
1. Chapter 1

**BTitle: Be My First**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Jenna and Mason**

**Summary: Mason and Jenna sneak out going to the Lockwood Cellar to hang out. She just has one request before they have to go back home the next morning. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything belongs to the creators. If I did Jenna and Mason wouldn't have been killed./B**

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

It was always the same battle Jenna needed to be like her sister, Miranda. Jenna had no reason to be that way though. She was about to be seventeen and was carefree. She had the best best friend she could ask for. They spent more time together than with their own families. Most of the time they weren't even missed either.

It didn't take her long to get to the next block after climbing out of her window. She was meeting up with Mason like they usual did on Friday nights. She didn't care what her parents thought of them. They were the black sheep's of their families. She got in his truck before he started driving. Her birthday was Wednesday and he'd promised her a good time tonight. Wednesday night he had won tickets to a concert that was not far from their home town. She couldn't wait to go there with him.

They parked in the woods on his family's property back near the old cellar. They always came here when they were looking for space. It was good to have time away from having to be what their parents wanted. It was also where they got high and wasted.

She got out of the truck going to the back of it taking out the blanket. She had left it there the last time they had camped out. He took her hand as he got the cooler that was there too. Jenna wasn't sure what to say at the moment because he'd surprised her that afternoon.

He had dropped her off after school like he usually did. However, before she got out of the truck he kissed her. It wasn't a kiss on the cheek either. It was better than any she had gotten from Logan as well. They had sat there kissing until they needed air. It had been sweet and she finally found out how good of a kisser he really was.

She had somehow managed to say she'd see him tonight before getting out of the truck. It was after ten-thirty now and her brain still wasn't working right. She was thinking about so many things and how to get another kiss from him. It wouldn't be bad if she could date him either, she already knew everything about him.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason put the cooler down before spreading out the blanket. He had thought about kissing her all day at school. He finally got up the nerve when she was getting out of the truck at four that afternoon. They had been friends their whole lives, best friends since second grade. He'd do anything for her no matter what it was. He would even spend the entire day with her at the mall without one complaint.

Jenna took one of the beers from the cooler drinking from it. She needed something right now. Her best friend kissed her and she hadn't wanted it to stop. She didn't know what it meant, but she couldn't deny what she felt. She handed him the beer bottle before taking her jacket off. She had on a black skirt with a tank top and brand new pair of boots she had bought the weekend before.

Mason turned the bottle up before he sat down. He didn't want to screw this up, but he wanted to show her he was better. Logan and John were nothing but assholes, he'd never hurt her the way they had. She deserved more than heart break. He sat the bottle down before helping her sit, "You know a skirt that short is not going to let you sit well,"

She smiled taking the beer back, "I know, maybe I don't want to sit in it," She wasn't going to be shy about it. He'd started this and she was wet just thinking about having him inside of her. It was what she wanted too. She wanted him to do her and she had tried to ease the ache earlier, but it was still there.

"What you planning on doing with it then?" he asked. He had needed a cold shower after they had kissed. He had hoped she would return the kiss and she had. He had been thinking about it since they were fourteen, but never acted. She was always hung up in Logan Fell land, trying to get the jerk to notice her.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna reached over him getting another beer after she finished the first. She looked up at him as she took the beer out. Instead of saying what she wanted, she kissed him. He had done it to her in the truck. He'd said her name and wait, but it was no words that kept her there. She had tried to think how to do this, but it was just this simple.

Mason kissed her back moving his hand up her leg and side. He knew that she hadn't had sex with Logan even though the bastard spread it around the school. Jenna had told him what happened and he'd kicked the guy's ass. He'd tried to have sex with her, but she'd refused to go there. She had been in his bed when he got home that night and he'd held her.

Jenna moved so she was sitting on his lap the beer bottle unopened beside them. She ran her fingers through his hair deepening the kiss. She whimpered feeling the fabric of his jeans against her. She had left her panties in the drawer not wanting to have to take them off. Her bra was right there beside them too. Her other hand moved under his shirt getting a moan from him as she ran her nails over his abs.

He hadn't expected her to be the one leading this, but he wasn't going to force her. He pulled away taking in air looking at her. "I didn't bring you here for this," he hadn't, he'd just wanted to hang out with her, maybe steal a few kisses in the process. He didn't want her to think he was planning on having sex with her to add her name to the list. She swore he marked his head board, but he didn't.

Jenna looked down biting down on her lip, "I want you to be my first," she knew it would hurt; Miranda had scared her already on the pain. She wondered if she had done it to keep her from going there at times. "You're my best friend, I trust you,"

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

He wasn't expecting her to say what she had, but the way she was looking at him, he'd only dreamed about that. His hand went to the hem of her shirt pulling it up before tossing it beside them on the blanket. He'd seen her naked before, but this was different than when she'd fallen into the cactus patch his mom had. He hadn't been thinking of her then as anything besides his best friend.

Jenna pulled his shirt off too before she kissed him pushing him back onto the blanket so she was lying on top. He wasn't sure where to put his hands as she lay against him. Her breasts were against him and she moved trying to get comfortable. Her legs were on either side of his and she could feel him through his jeans.

She had made out with Logan, but never like this. He'd always been on top or beside her, even sitting. Mason moved one of his hands to the small in her back, while the other rested against her hip. Her nipples were against his and when she moved again he moaned. He moved his hands so they were on her bottom. He gently pushed her down against his jeans and she cried out in pleasure.

Jenna ground down against him trying to ease the ache that was building up. "Mason, oh," her eyes closed as she kissed his neck. He moved her hair to one side kissing her neck too. He found the spot just below her pulse that always made her moan. She squirmed before he rolled them so she was under him.

He found the zipper on the side of her skirt before pulling it down. He looked at her seeing if she really wanted this before he took it off. She was lying there with nothing on now and he could tell she was nervous, "Just tell me stop and I will," his hand moved over her side and back up. He kissed her again making feather light touches over her hip as she reached up to the back of his neck.

"Don't stop," she said putting her trust in him to do this like she did everything else. She told him everything and he was always there for her. He'd blown off a date before to stay home with her when she had broken her wrist. She could have managed a few hours alone, but he wouldn't let her stay alone.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason kissed down her jaw to her neck and throat nipping gently at those spots. He kissed down to the tops of her breasts and around them. He ignored her nipples moving down her body kissing every inch of skin. He was going to do this right and make this enjoyable for her.

Jenna arched her back wanting him to finish what he'd started with her breasts. He moved back up kissing the sides before moving to the valley between them. "Stop teasing me," she wanted to feel his mouth on her nipples. She tried to move his head there, but he went back to kissing her. His thumb brushed over her right nipple before her left one. She groaned not getting what she wanted still.

"Patience, I'm taking my time," he said, but this time he gave into her want closing his mouth around her left nipple first. He sucked and licked at it groaning as she pulled at his hair. She moved her hand down her body dipping her finger into her sex. She had to ease the ache, but he pulled her hand away pinning it above her head in one of his.

Jenna let out a frustrated sound as he denied her, "Please touch me," she needed him to touch her there before she exploded. Mason moved to her other breast ignoring her wish to touch her clit. He knew when he did get there it would be worth the wait. She moved her legs up bending her knees hoping it would help some. It didn't even come close to doing that as he sucked her other nipple into his mouth. "Mason,"

**MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTitle: Be My First**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Jenna and Mason**

**Summary: Mason and Jenna sneak out going to the Lockwood Cellar to hang out. She just has one request before they have to go back home the next morning. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything belongs to the creators. If I did Jenna and Mason wouldn't have been killed./B**

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna shouted Mason's name, her entire body bowing up as she held him to her. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but it felt beyond good. It wasn't like any of the orgasms she'd had before using her fingers. Mason smiled before kissing her again. He'd sucked at her breasts, pleasuring them until she had cum. He kissed her body as she came down from her high.

Mason picked up the beer that she had dropped earlier touching it to her hip making her moan. He tossed the top on the ground before offering it to her. Jenna sat up slowly whimpering leaning against him taking a pull from it. "You got too many clothes on," he was still in his shorts, but she wanted them gone too.

She unzipped them once she popped the button open after taking the beer. He stood up pulling his shorts off with his boxers too. He stepped out of them tossing them beside her shirt and skirt too. She looked up at him before getting to her knees. She took hold of his cock moving it down till it was even with her mouth. She took only the head into her mouth at first sucking. She moved her head down farther swallowing glad that she didn't gag as she took him farther.

Mason closed his eyes threading his fingers into her hair as she ran her tongue on the underside of his shaft. She sucked keeping him deep inside of her mouth for a few moments. She pulled back so only the head was in her mouth. He didn't even want to ask if she had done this before too scared what the answer would be.

Jenna repeated what she did before taking his balls into her hand massaging them this time. She had practiced with the dildo she had, but never done this for any guy before. She ran her tongue along his slit making him buck against her mouth. "Shit," he gasped out his legs about giving out as she did it again. She smiled humming going back down on his cock. She swallowed again pulling him closer taking hold of his ass.

Mason tried to pull away not wanting to cum in her mouth, but she wouldn't listen. Jenna moved her hand up his shaft as her mouth sucked on the head again. He bucked against her mouth and when she licked his slit again he came filling her mouth. She took him as far into her mouth as she could before swallowing all that he was giving her.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

He fell down onto his knees when she let him go kissing her, tasting his self through her mouth. He pulled away for air licking the little that had escaped her mouth. Most girls wouldn't swallow they'd pull away before he came. "You didn't have to swallow," he didn't want her to think she had to.

"Maybe I wanted to do it," Jenna said before kissing the head of his cock, "I liked how you taste," she was glad he was the one she'd done this with. "I haven't done that before, not to a guy at least," she said. She could tell he wanted to know even though he hadn't asked. "I, Miranda took me to this store last year," she said blushing. She didn't know why she was, but explaining that she had a dildo seemed embarrassing.

Mason didn't laugh at her instead he kissed her, "I'm glad you told me, I don't have to imagine you doing that to some guy," The some guy being Logan Fell.

They sat together finishing the second beer just talking about stuff. Jenna took his hand in hers before wrapping it around her body. "Are we going to have sex?" she didn't want to stop here, but she was nervous. Her head was leaning against his shoulder breathing in his natural scent. He sometimes smelled like whiskey and pot when they smoked and drank it. Tonight he just smelled like his self.

"If you want to, I wasn't expecting any of this to happen," he kissed the top of her head breathing in her shampoo. She'd been using the strawberry one he'd gotten her for Christmas. She'd picked it out, but he'd bought it for her. "I'm okay if we don't, we can finish the beer and go to sleep," he offered.

Jenna turned so that she was facing him, "I want to," she just wasn't sure what to do and told him so. "Don't want to be a disappointment to you,"

"You could never be a disappointment, Jen," Mason said, he was going to kick the person's ass that told her she was, "Whoever said that to you is a liar; you could never be that, you're my best friend, you're amazing," he kissed her lips while cupping her face only pulling away when he had to. "Leave it to me, you be expert at that too soon," he'd taught her to hold her liquor and how to hide the smell of pot. He would teach her how to be amazing at sex.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna smiled taking another drink of the beer before setting it off the blanket. She lay back with him as they kissed. She would leave it to him to teach her what to do. She already knew she loved kissing him. She moved her hand over his side before he moved over her. He balanced his self with his forearm as he covered her body.

He took her hand moving it to his cock moving their hands up and down it twice. He went to half hard to fully with the third stroke. He slid the head of his cock over her clit. She gasped out at the friction arching up into him. He smiled kissing her repeating the process a few times. He wanted to make sure she was nice and wet, no need to hurt her.

Jenna whimpered into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Mason guided his self to her entrance testing her with his fingers at first. She moaned as he stroked her g-spot sending her into her second orgasm. She cried out his name moving against his fingers, but he pulled them free replacing them with his cock.

Jenna pulled her legs up till her feet were flat on either side of him. He was bigger than the dildo she used and he stretched her sliding in. He slid inside until he hit against the barrier inside her. They kissed as he let her get used to him before pulling out slowly. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew it would. "Wrap your legs around me," he kissed her neck making her whimper thrusting back into her till he was at her barrier again.

"Just do it," she looked at him cupping his face in her hand, "I know it hurts, just do it and make me yours," she locked her ankles together resting them against his back.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason pulled out before thrusting into her until he was inside her completely this time. Jenna cried out as he tore away the skin that was there. He kissed the tears that fell from her eyes, "I love you Jen," he always told her that, but it wasn't a best friend love this time. He truly loved her.

Jenna looked up at him, "I love you too," she said back to him before moving her hands down his back. She wanted him to move and he slowly pulled out until just the head was inside of her before he moved back in. He thrusted slowly kissing her as he did so making sure he wasn't hurting her.

She whimpered as he hit against her g-spot with every thrust. She let her legs fall before she brought them back up. She wasn't sure at first, but then she started meeting his every thrust. She cried out in pleasure as he struck against the neck of her womb. "Don't stop," she begged and he didn't. He picked up the pace kissing her neck hitting all of the sweet spots in her body.

She dug her nails into his back arching up as she got closer to her next orgasm. Mason smiled against her neck. He worried a piece of skin until he was sure there would be a mark the next morning. He ran his hand over her side bringing it up to her breast cupping it. He twisted her nipple pulling at it as she bucked against him again. "Cum with me," he whispered into her ear.

**BMJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna didn't need to be told twice because she was already there. She wrapped her legs around him again as they rocked together. She opened her mouth trying to say something, but he pulled out thrusting back in, in a quick motion sending her over. He went over with her moaning her name as she did the same.

Mason rolled them over so she was on top of him again. He kissed her nose smiling as she let her legs fall onto either side of his. The ache inside of her had been eased some, but she knew a few more rounds of that would help more. She kissed his chest, running her tongue over his nipples before looking up. "Thank you," she said.

"You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome," he tucked her hair behind her ears giving her a smile, "You are amazing,"

Jenna laid down on him staying joined to him wanting to feel him inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head again. Her body was still tingling as they snuggled together. She kissed his bare chest moaning as his hand moved over her back. It didn't matter that things had changed between them; she had wanted this. She should have given into her feelings ages ago.

"You okay?" he asked letting his hands roam. He was glad he'd acted on what he'd felt. He couldn't' watch her go through another relationship without showing her what she was missing.

"Couldn't be better," Jenna said looking up at him before kissing him. "This is the best birthday present," she looked into his eyes seeing that he was happy too. It was what she wanted, to be here with him, and to be loved, truly loved.

"I'm glad," he kissed her back pulling the blanket over them as they fell asleep still joined together.

**The End**


End file.
